Seven Songs of Wicked
by grey-eyed-goddess
Summary: One music program on shuffle, two hands typing snippets of stories, and seven songs to write about for Wicked. Enjoy this song shuffle challenge!


Title: Seven Songs of Wicked  
Disclaimer: Not mine at all.  
Author's Note: I like the number seven. The idea is that you put your music on shuffle and then you have the time of the song to write a little snippet of something pertaining to the fandom.

**Vincent by Don McLean**

Boq pressed his fingers into the raw earth of the garden behind the Governor's Mansion, and his fingers closed around grit and dirt beneath the layer of weeds and thistle that had grown up over the years. The bends and twist of the path he had taken to get to this spot had been worn into the earth, and the stones lining the way kicked aside as the Munchkins danced to the music of their revolution of twisters. Each patch of roses had been placed perfectly, and Boq pulled at the weeds attempting to strangle the delicate and thorny flowers peeking out through the soft layer of frost.

Within a year the Munchkins had accepted the re-blossoming of the Wicked Witch of the East's garden as an act of the Unnamed God to prove that good grew from Wicked. Boq stood in the abandoned windows of the mansion looking down at his handiwork-Nessa's final masterpiece of beauty and sorrow created from the roses twined around the spiraling rods that fell in tears from the center circled of flowers—lilies. They were the flower of death. How had she known?

**White and Nerdy by Weird Al**

Boq pushed his glasses farther up his nose in an attempt to make the words scrawled across the page. The book was waterlogged and warped from the toss into the lake courtesy of Fiyero the day he arrived, but Boq paid it no mind as he tried to copy the history of Ozian politics into his notebook. From across the room, Nessa did the same but cast her eyes up towards the bespectacled boy every few minutes.

**Purpose from Avenue Q**

She wasn't quite sure why she was here and she wasn't quite sure if she would ever know, but Elphaba Thropp knew that every step closer to Shiz brought her closer to that final truth. Each step towards the gate with her sister and father by her side brought her just slightly closer to why she existed, and, while she believed in no higher powers, she believed in reason and the idea that you could never truly know why.

She was taking a half step towards her purpose with every step to Shiz, and, despite the fact that she would never reach it, she would get as close as she could with every new step.

**The Best of All Possible Worlds from Candide**

"Oh, Elphie, stop it. You're depressing me with all of your half-full mumblings. If this weren't the best place to be why would we even be here?"

"Because it's simply what's happening. It's just a median between the two extremes so as not to alarm us. The mediocre of everything, if you will."

"If I will what?"

"Nevermind." Galinda peered over her friends shoulder

"Our friendship isn't mediocre is it because I hate the idea of being mediocre?"

"No, our friendship is that high point that throws off the average, dear."

**Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace**

Nessa couldn't look at herself in the mirror until she caught sight of her eyes in a hallway five days later. Dark and sunken, she felt as though she were staring into the shell of her former self—as if the old Nessarose were trapped in some cage just underneath the outer. She couldn't take her eyes off of the mirror as she laughed, and the servants avoided the east wing of the mansion until the next day.

**Buttons by the Pussycat Dolls**

It was in Life Sciences that Boq first noticed that Nessa had left the top button of her shirt undone, and it was as Nessa twisted her back causing the shirt to gap that Boq realized she'd worn lace beneath it. His fingers tapped against his leg as he looked anywhere but down and to the left. Nessa sighed. Head cocked to the side, she glanced up at Boq from the corner of her eyes as the class was dismissed. The room emptied except for them, and she smiled.

"Boq, could you do me a favor?"


End file.
